


The Aftermath

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: In the aftermath of their fight Barry and Iris find a way to forgive and come back together stronger. Reaction fic to 5x19





	The Aftermath

Iris could count on one hand the number of major blowout fights she’d had with Barry through their entire relationship.

The first time was in high school. Her dad said Iris could only go to a party if Barry went with her. Barry refused to go forcing Iris to stay home that night while all her other friends went. The fight they had was massive. Both of the screaming, digging their heels in on what they wanted, doors slamming as they retreated to their rooms when they couldn’t argue anymore. They didn’t talk to each other for a week afterwards. Forgiveness didn’t happen until Iris realized Barry didn’t want to go because Tony  would be there and when Barry found out Iris wanted to go so badly because the boy she had a crush on would be there. The two apologized and made up over mint chocolate chip ice cream while watching Star Wars movies.

The second time was when Iris found out Barry had lied to her for an entire year about being the Flash. Iris hated being lied to but what was worse is feeling like Barry didn’t trust her enough to let her into to such a big part of his life. For Barry he was consumed by irrational fear that she be in danger by knowing his secret. The fight had been dominated by old and new pain as they both realized how separate their lives had become. That fight took longer than a week for Barry and Iris to be back on good terms but in time eventually they got there.

Now this current fight had to be the worst they ever had. Because it didn’t involve just the two of them but also their daughter. Both of them loved Nora fiercely which made the pain even deeper. Barry felt betrayed by his daughter for her loyalty to his greatest enemy, the man who killed his mother. Iris felt like her child had been ripped from her by the man she loved without any thought about how she’d fee. Worse of all both felt hurt that the other didn’t get where they were coming from.

For the first time in her life Iris thought they’d never recover from this fight. Too many hurtful things were said. They were blinded by so much pain and anger. For Iris she could barely look at Barry let alone talk to him. She didn’t see a way out of this mess, didn’t see how they could get back on the same page.

Yet somehow, someway, the two of them came back together like they always did. They talked it out, could even make each other laugh, and came out stronger. When Barry pressed a sweet kiss to her lips Iris sighed with happiness at feeling like she was coming back home after so long.

But even with them coming back together Iris could still feel the jagged edges of their fight piercing the sensitive parts of her even after they’d reconciled.

When they went up to bed Iris choose to dress into her pajamas in the bathroom. Not because she felt any anger towards Barry but because she needed a moment to think on her own. A lot had happened in such a short period of time. The most present concern on her mind was the fact their daughter had returned to 2019 but they didn’t know where she was or if she was okay.

After she got dressed Iris exited the bathroom to see Barry sitting on the bed waiting for her with a worried look on his face.

“Hey,” Iris said softly when she locked eyes with Barry.

“Hey,” Barry returned, he smiled softly at her but his eyes looked nervous.

Iris hesitated for a moment, not knowing why she felt as out of sorts as she did, before walking over to him. When she sat down beside him on the bed he seemed relieved like he was afraid she’d bolt and run out the door at any moment.

“Long day right?” Barry’s fingers drummed on his legs a sign he felt anxious, “I bet you’re tired from all that time traveling.”

“Oddly enough not really,” Iris curled her hands in her lap. All she wanted to do was to reach out to touch her husband but was afraid he might pull away from her. “I feel wide awake actually.

“Oh…umm..” Barry rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Do you want to go back downstairs to watch a movie?”

Iris shook her head no.

“Do you want to get something to eat? I can get takeout from any place you like.”

“I’m not hungry,” Iris said.

“Uhhh you want to play board games?” Barry was so lost as to what she wanted it really endeared him to her.

“I’d like you to hold me,” Iris’s dark eyes looked into Barry’s soft green ones. “All I want is for my husband to hold me.”

“Yes of course,” Barry broke out into a pleased grin. “Anything you want Iris.”

They took a moment to arrange themselves. Moving the covers up and their bodies under. There was a little fumbling and accidentally bumping into each other. Iris laid down on her side with her back to Barry. To her relief he knew instinctively that she wanted to be spooned. At this moment all she wanted was to be completely wrapped up in her husband’s body.

Barry’s strong chest pressed up against her back. His arms wrapped around her middle keeping her body securely flushed against his own. His long leg slipping between hers. She could feel his warm breath against her hair as his cheek pressed to the top of her head.

They laid in silence. Their bodies intertwined. Both basking in each other’s heat and scent. Hard to believe that not to long ago they were shouting hurtful things to each other, their relationship on the brink of falling apart. Iris took the small comfort in knowing no matter what they’d been through nothing could keep them apart for long.

Still in this loving embrace Iris still felt a heaviness in her chest. Their daughter was still out there hurting and all Iris wanted to do was bring her back home.

“We’ll get her back,” Barry whispered into Iris’s ear as if reading her mind. “I promise we’ll get her back.”

Iris nodded in return too afraid that if she spoke it come out in a broken voice.

“I’m so sorry,” Barry spoke again. “I shouldn’t have left her behind.”

“I know,” Iris said softly before turning her head to press a light kiss to Barry’s arm. And really she did, she did know how sorry he was. The same way she felt sorry for not fully underestimating Eobard’s manipulation and influence on their daughter. “I’m sorry too.”

Barry buried his face into her hair and held on to her a little tighter.

Both were still hurting. Their wounds healing but the scars still remained. Iris knew it might take longer this time for things to get back to what they were if they ever did. What she did know that in this quiet aftermath they would find the solace they needed before they had to brave the next storm.


End file.
